Another Magic
by Hazelcloud
Summary: Another magical creature is discovered when a young girl saves Logan Tom. Happens after the Elves of Cintra.
1. Ellie

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****Genesis of Shannara**** material.**

**Author's Note: This happens after the ****Elves of Cintra****, so do not read it if you do not like spoilers!**

A spectral form had appeared floating over to the motionless body of Logan Tom, the knight of the word, who had been in a coma for many days. The form knelt beside him. A hand extended, almost hesitantly, and pushed back his hair. A gasp escaped Logan Tom's lips. He blinked slowly and squinted up at the face looking down at him. The concerned face of a young girl looked down at him, smiled slightly, and then disappeared. Logan Tom sat up slowly. He was on the ground near the Lightning. Just then the Ghost's realized that he was awake and swarmed about him. The little girl was momentarily forgotten.

Meanwhile, the above mentioned, little girl had moved to the edge of the makeshift camp. Her eyes flickered and looked about the camp, taking everything and everyone in. Then she settled down for a long wait and braided dead strands of grass together.

It was not until dinner that someone finally noticed her. That someone was Candle. Candle walked slowly over so as not to frighten her.

"Who are you?" Candle said.

"Ellie, who are you?" Ellie said boldly.

"Candle," Candle was at a loss for words, so the pair sat quietly for a bit. Suddenly, Ellie spoke up.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Yes!" Candle said thinking of the voices and Logan Tom's staff.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Ellie asked.

"If you want to tell it," Candle said wondering what the girl was going to say. Candle felt uncomfortable as Ellie looked at her as if measuring her worth, suddenly the girl smiled.

"There is a creature in this world; its only job is to take away pain, or to help fight it. It chooses its family, who it helps. It has to obey the orders of the person," Ellie paused "If you were this creature would you help your family?"

"I would," Candle said immediately "Because-"Candle was brought to a halt as Ellie raised her hand.

"Hold on," Ellie said. Candle watched in disbelief as Ellie pulled out a dagger and slipped away.

There was a chilling scream, like that of a croak. Afraid, Candle ran to Owl and told her that she had found a child. A rustle of the grasses alerted the camp to Ellie's return. Everyone turned to watch a she entered. Blood dripped off the shiny metal of the dagger she carried. Then as she bent down to wipe the blood off of her dagger, Panther pounced at her; he grabbed her arm and stepped on her wrist to stop her from bringing up the dagger. There was an audible crack, and Ellie grimaced, tears slipped down her face. Then she began to fight back.

"Don't hurt him," Hawk and Logan Tom cried out. Ellie's struggling faded. She hung her head defeated, and then suddenly she looked up into Candle's face.

"If I could do it over again, I would not help your family," Ellie hissed venomously, and then she passed out. Candle went white and despite prodding refused to explain, till Hawk said it was vital to know. Ellie was left slumped on the ground.

"I… found her, and she told me a story about a creature that helps people and… whoever it helps it has to obey," Candle sniffed. The Ghosts sat back and contemplated what had been said.

"This means that we have to assume that she helped either Logan or Hawk," Owl said.

"It would make sense that she helped me," Logan said. The group turned to look at Ellie, who amazingly was struggling up. Panther leapt at her, but halted when she grabbed her dagger.

"You must listen to Hawk," Logan shouted. Ellie looked over at him, shooting him a venomous look. Then to everyone's surprise she changed, she grew older about 16 years of age, a dark cloak shaded her face, the dagger became a wicked looking gun. Then she whirled about and stalked off into the gathering darkness.

Owl glanced at Hawk, "You are going to have to talk to her eventually, she may be… important,"

"I know," He said.

"I wouldn't do it too soon," Logan advised. Hawk nodded faintly.

**Author's Note: I have been planning this for quite a while, so please let me know what you think of it!**


	2. Feeders

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ****Genesis of Shannara**** materials, but I do own Ellie!**

**Author's note: Yay! Thanks to ****CatapaultChoice****, whose review gave me new determination to write this chapter, this chapter is up about three or four days early!**

It was a few days later when Hawk finally approached Ellie. He waited so long, not because he was scared, but because he could not find. After she ran off that night, she hid and was not found for quite a while. A few minutes earlier Bear had come to Hawk and had informed him that he had seen Ellie by a dead tree not far from where they were, so now Hawk was off to speak with her.

When he found her she was still the cloaked 16 year old girl, which she had become after the fight. Hawk swallowed his throat was suddenly quite dry. Ellie, for her part, ignored him till he spoke.

"We need to talk, but both of us need to feel safe," He said pointedly. Hawk placed his gun on the ground between them. Ellie switched forms effortlessly, this time becoming a 13 year old girl. The cloak that had shadowed her face disappeared revealing chin-length light brown hair, and piercing grey eyes that watched Hawk intently. This change caught Hawk by surprise and he spluttered,

"What are you?" Ellie let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Try being more specific," She said amused.

"Are you magic?" Hawk tried again, and winced at how feeble the question sounded.

"Yes, and so are you," Ellie answered. Hawk frowned, how had she known?

"What are you?" Hawk asked for the second time, determined to get an answer. Ellie frowned and looked irritated, for a second, and then she spoke.

"Do you know what a feeder is?"

"No…" Hawk waited. Ellie glared at him, clearly annoyed by his lack of knowledge.

"Then you should find out!" She snapped.

"From who?" Hawk sighed bewildered. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped it would be.

"Try the Knight of the Word, and when you find out come back here," Ellie said. Hawk picked up the gun and departed from the clearing.

About an hour later, Hawk was back and he was more confused than ever. Logan had frowned at his question but answered anyway. Ellie had not moved since he had left, and when he met her gaze she spoke.

"All right, out with it! What is a feeder?" She said.

"A feeder is a shadow-like creature that feeds off of human emotions, which make them stronger, and they mirror us. If we…are good, then their numbers decrease. If we are bad then, their numbers increase," Hawk had no idea what this had to do with Ellie.

"Well, that's only one type of feeders. Feeders are classified into two types. The ones you describe are well, the more numerous of the two. The other type is often considered the mirror image of the other. They feed off of pain, consuming it makes them stronger. Unlike the other feeders though, they are bound to one person, till that person dies or till the feeder dies. When, the person dies the feeder is free to find another person… to help. All feeders were created by the Word and magic. Human emotions give off magic. Each specific emotion becomes a certain type of magic. The feeder you described is created by the magic formed from jealously, rage, revenge, any violent emotion. The magic reacts and forms the shadow-like feeder. The other feeders are formed are formed by magic from kindness, love, any gentle emotion. The magic knits together and forms the feeder but if and only if some of that magic was created when a human helped another out of the goodness of their heart, and the feeder initially takes the form of that person," Ellie ended her long explanation, and wondered what had happened. She hadn't meant to share that much. Hawk's mind was reeling, questions arose everywhere he looked.

"Are you good or bad?" Hawk asked weakly.

"Mostly neutral, although since the demons began killing us off," Ellie trailed off, and then began again, "Both types of feeders are creatures of the Word, which is generally considered good,"

"So you…are you a feeder?" Hawk's mind felt numb.

"Uh, yeah but the…good kind," Ellie sounded quite nervous.

"You said they were all good or neutral," Hawk murmured. Ellie nodded weakly. Suddenly, Hawk smiled.

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I think we both need to trust each other, so I am going to tell you what my mission is. I am going to save a fraction of the population, so that human kind survives the end of the world," Hawk winced at how ridiculous it sounded, and was surprised when Ellie just nodded. He waited to see if she would say anything, and when she didn't he left to go back to the makeshift camp.

**Author's note: Okay, please review if you want to get another chapter soon!**


	3. A Begining and an End

A Beginning and an End

**A Beginning and an End**

Days later Hawk could feel a change in the air around him. Shifts in the wind brought tantalizing scents from the garden that he was to deliver these people too. He was getting closer to his target.

Then suddenly one day he was there. Actually it was just an abandoned cornfield that had long ago quit producing food. He could feel it though; this was where the gate to the garden would be. Magic coursed throughout his veins and he could feel it wanting to be released. Focusing on the garden with his mind he released the magic.

It raced about shimmering strands weaving together to form a sort of opening between this world and the in between garden. His people entered swiftly, first the humans, next the elf who claimed to carry the entire elven nation around in a stone, lastly the two knights of the word and Ellie. Yet even as he entered and the portal closed behind him he had a feeling that something else had entered too. Ellie answered his unspoken question.

"The feeders were summoned too," She said smiling almost sadly. The old man was speaking now calling the feeders too him.

"Release the magic now, the Lady commands you," He said and for an instance everyone saw her as a bright light, a lady who sparkled with an internal fire. The feeders appeared as just shimmers in the air but Hawk got the sense that they were opening like flowers and giving off a sort of power or pollen. It was being released and it was forming the new world.

The old man called him over and when he peered into the pond where the man stood he saw the new world. It was flowing together; the smog was being rolled up and tossed out like an old rug. Flora covered the earth, first in a blanket of green, then in a sprinkling of other colors. Fauna appeared as small shapes began to move about the land. It was happening and it was all because of the feelings the feeders had collected. The man spoke to the whole assembly.

"The feeders were the founders of this world. There are no feeders now so this is the human and elven populations' last chance to survive. If this world is destroyed there will not be another, so take care," He said, and then he let them go to the new world.

It was the beginning of the four lands and the end of Earth.

**Author's note: This wasn't the best ending but I needed to finish it before the next book came out, and I had slightly lost the thread of the story… Oh well. Please review!**


End file.
